MHF2: Changes and Improvements
New Features/Gameplay Changes *New Felyne Fighter system to aid soloing Hunters. *Eight equipment pages instead of six, and possible extension to 10. *New Guild Card pages: a) Felyne Fighter Info. b) Frequency of Use of Weapon Types. c) A diary showing recent quests and activities. *You can now hold up to 99 of each item type in your box. *You can now store up to 20 equipment sets. *New sets of Felyne Kitchen Skills, e.g. "Felyne Dance" (boosts stats on every gesture involving "Dance"). *Extra gathering spots for bug catching and ore mining featuring new Ores and Insects. *Buy items and send them to the Item Box instantly. *Directly combine items inside the Item Box. *New hairstyles. *New Starter Clothes. *Able to change clothes via the bookshelf. *Media Install System that speeds up loading times. *Skip long opening animation scenes by pressing SELECT. (Lao Shan, Fatalis etc..) *Trenya can now be sent for 1500 Points *Trenya can be sent to the Great Forest. New Equipment Features *New armor sets and series after U & S, the X & Z. *Dual Sword's Demon Dance attack hits twelve times instead of eleven. *Dual Swords may now have two separate elements or statuses (example: one Fire sword and one Ice sword, like Twin Nails). *New Bow coatings: Close Range Coating (white vial that increases damage when at close range) and Paint Coating (pink vial that functions like a Paintball) *Hunting Horns have a new note function that works like a Sonic Bomb (Triple yellow note). *New Sharpness superior to white: purple. *New Weapons (G weapons and new monster weapons). *Some weapons get further improvements. (e.g. Blue Blade Bow has Charge level 4, etc.) *Some weapons gets "Nerfed". Akantor Bow, for example, changes from 300 Raw power and 200 Dragon Element into 252 Raw power & 160 Dragon element. Other weapons and armor suffer similar set-backs. *New Armor Spheres: Royal Armor Sphere & True Armor Sphere. *All types of armor sphere can now be made by combining. New Monsters, Subspecies & Features *New subspecies: Plum D. Hermitaur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Emerald Congalala, and Copper Blangonga. *One-Horned Diablos quest added as a Level 9 Elder Cat Quest and a HR 6 Quest in the Guild Hall. *Old monsters get new attacks and different attack reactions (Such as predicting Teostra's Powder explosion via color of the particle, etc.). *New monsters: Nargacuga, Yama Tsukami (previously found in Monster Hunter Dos, which never got released outside Japan), Queen Vespoid, Ukanlos, King Shakalaka, and Hypnocatrice. *Two Monster Hunter Frontier monsters are carried over to this game; Hypnocatrice and Lavasioth. *Addition of rare materials: Hvnly Scales, Big Elder Dragon Jewels (HR 9 version of Fire Dragon Jewel, Daora Jewel and Chameleos Jewel) and Ukanlos Stone. *New sets of skills; some are exclusive to a specific armor set and can't be gotten from decorations. New Quest Features/Quest Changes *Third quest giver wearing yellow in Guild that gives out G-Lvl quests. *Hunter Rank can go up to 9 instead of 6, third quest giver has the HR 7-9 quests. *A Felyne next to Village Elder, giving out High Rank quests. *New area: The Great Forest. *New area: Moat Arena. *1st Generation maps of Jungle, Volcano, Desert and Swamp added. *Forest and Hills quests can now be at night. *Two new areas in the 2nd Volcanic region. *New quest system called "Epic Hunting Quest" where you fight 2 or more boss monsters in one quest, one at a time, and defeated monsters can be carved to obtain Mega-Potions. *Treasure Quests can now be played at the Great Forest.